With the proliferation of mobile devices that include integrated cameras, more and more people have begun to utilize these mobile devices as portable document scanners. With a good camera on a mobile device, people can scan or capture items as images or portable document format (PDF) files. It is more convenient for people to scan things like documents, reports, receipts, posters, or anything else utilizing just a smartphone, rather than a more traditional scanning device, such as, for example, a sheet feed scanner. Once a document has been scanned, optical character recognition (OCR) can be applied to the scanned document if desired. The resulting product can be shared digitally via email, fax, online exchange, etc. with other individuals. In other words, nowadays a handheld device in pocket can function in a similar manner as a traditional scanner.
However, for various reasons, scanning a document utilizing a handheld device can be prone to generate curved page content. In some instances, this is due to physically curved content, such as a page of a thick book. In other instances, this is due to complex lighting conditions or hand shaking. Some applications, such as Acrobat Document Cloud (DC)® (available from Adobe Corporation of San Jose, Calif.), provide a way to open these document images and can also enhance the quality of the document within the image. In instances where the text of the document is curved (e.g. after taking picture of a page of a thick book) in the document image, traditional applications are not able to fully correct this curvature. As such, the resulting image, even after applying correction, still includes an undesired “waviness” or “curl” to the text, which can make the scanned document difficult to read or for further processing.